Certain chemotherapeutic agents have been shown to increase the risk of leukemia and possibly other cancers in man. The Mayo Clinic has been treating over 2,000 ovarian cancer patients with advanced disease over the last thirty years; these patients will be evaluated for late neoplastic drug effects. The Contractor will update the information on as many of these individuals as they can, then send the information to NCI for analysis.